


Hot Young Things

by sincelight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincelight/pseuds/sincelight
Summary: As the most popular star in the company and, arguably, the entire industry, Minseok is told he'll be filming one video with each new hire to assure the success of their future careers. He hates the idea of working with inexperienced newbies, but one look at the eleven gorgeous boys and he's totally game.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Everyone, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Foreword

Minseok surely isn’t Hollywood famous, but in this industry, he’s as close as anyone can get. His adult film career started many years ago, on a dare, but then he found the money was too good to call it quits. For a year he deceived his family and friends, making up excuses like lying came second nature to him. It didn’t. Lying was difficult; you can only tell your mother you’re too sick to come to a family function so many times before she realizes _brokoliseptiflamation_ isn't even a real thing. So after a year of deceit he finally decided to give up his sexualized Hannah Montana act and come clean. What a wild conversation that was from start to finish. His father asked him if he knew a particular female porn star ( _he did_ ) and his mother asked if he got any venereal diseases ( _he didn’t_ ). But in the end, they supported him and his chosen line of work.

He’s thinking of that conversation now as he sits outside his manager’s office, waiting for a scheduled meeting he was just informed of less than twenty minutes ago. The light green vinyl covering the bench creaks when he rearranges his position, trying to get comfortable because who knows how long he’ll be waiting for his weird manager to finish whatever he’s doing in there. He leans closer to the door and can hear Namjoon talking; he’s not sure whats being said but he can definitely make out that certain tone he gets when he’s excited about something.

The door opens and Minseok looks up, meeting eyes with his manager who is peeking his head out. “Ah, Minseok, glad you could make it!” he says happily, waving for Minseok to follow him into the office.

“Well, you told me it was a mandatory meeting so I really didn’t have a choice.” He stops in the middle of the room and slips his hands into his pockets. “So, whats up?”

Namjoon all but falls into his chair, grabbing the desk with one hand before he rolls back into the wall, and pulls himself forward. He shuffles through a few papers and straighten his glasses before smiling up at Minseok. “Have I got a deal for you!” He clears his throat and falters just a bit at the way Minseok’s eyes narrow. “As you know, the company just hired on three new women and eleven new guys.”

“Get to the point, Joon,” Minseok says impatiently, stepping closer to the desk.

“Right, right.” He folds his hands in front of him on his desk and gives Minseok a smile that crinkles his eyes. “You’re going to have the pleasure of breaking in each new actor!”

Minseok can feel his soul leave his body, he’s sure of it. New guys? He doesn’t want to fuck the new guys; the new guys are always awkward and stiff and so aggravating to work with. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “Why _me_?”

Namjoon sputters for a moment, quickly looking through the papers in his hands. “Well… well because, you’re the most well known gay male adult actor in the world right now! Just think of the assurance your name on their videos will give them, they’ll start their careers with… with a silver dick in their mouths!”

Minseok wants to smack Namjoon, but he can’t even be mad when he’s got that goofy smile on his face. “Fine,” he sighs, relenting, “fine, when do I meet them?”

“Right now,” Namjoon says, motioning for Minseok to swivel his chair around.

Eleven boys line the back of the room, how Minseok didn’t notice them before, he has no idea. But now he’s looking at them, at each one individually, and he can’t keep the grin off of his face. They all look equal parts young and nervous. Some are tall, some are short. One has big, ridiculous ears but it's really cute. The one with the big eyes has a bright red undercut and silver, round-framed glasses that look like they’re going to slip off his nose any minute. There are plush lips and tan skin, big hands, and tiny, fragile looking boys. One of them looks like an actual, legitimate angel come to Earth. Oh, maybe this won’t be so bad after all.

“ _Mmh_ ,” Minseok hums, pleased with the view. He turns back to Namjoon with a smirk and a raise of his eyebrows. “A bunch of little hot, young things, _huh_?”


	2. Chanyeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there will be a little 'meeting' of sorts before the porn shoot and then the filming is written as just a normal smut scene, I didn't feel like having to write them paying attention to cameras and stuff like that. But okay, so first one up is Yeol, enjoy! Let me know if you liked it and please please please upvote if you did!

Minseok is seated across from one of the tall ones; the one with the big, goofy ears that are super cute. He finds himself leaning closer, elbows on the table and his head resting on his hands. “And, what's your name?” he purrs, eyelashes fluttering. He usually doesn’t come on so strong, but he likes to mess with the nervous ones.

The guy gulps like he’s trying to swallow his tongue before he clears his throat, holding a hand out for Minseok to take. He decides against a handshake rather quickly and pulls his hand back, wiping the sweat from his palms on his jeans. “I’m um, Chanyeol.” He clears his throat once again and follows up with a deep breath. “And… and I—“

“You’re nervous,” Minseok says with a small, crooked smile, “it’s cute. This is gonna be fun.” He stands, taking his cup of coffee with him and turns back to Chanyeol, “See you on set.”  


  
_Action!_

  
  
Xiumin is on his knees, kneeling on the middle cushion of a very large, very expensive black leather couch. His head tilts to the left, then right, and he narrows his eyes. He drags his palms down his bare chest, over his hip bones and down, hooking his thumbs into the elastic of the tiny white spandex shorts he’s wearing. When he shakes his bottom he can feel the metal plug shift inside of him and he gasps, closing his eyes to enjoy the pressure his movement causes.

“Good boy. Why don’t you come sit on my lap?”

Across the room, Chanyeol sits in a wingback chair with a floor to ceiling bookshelf as a backdrop. He’s in a perfectly tailored suit, fitted and pinstriped; with his jacket resting on the arm of the chair, he’s rolled the sleeves of his white dress shirt up to his elbows. He looks amazing and he knows it. When he uncrosses his legs, Xiumin licks his lips at the invitation. Chanyeol pats a thigh and smirks, quirking one eyebrow, “ _Crawl_.”

Xiumin drops onto his hands, pushing a beautiful curve into his back while he sways his hips on his way to Chanyeol’s lap. He climbs off of the couch, two steps across the hardwood floor, and then he’s situating himself onto Chanyeol’s lap, legs spread to straddle him. He doesn’t speak as Chanyeol’s hand feel the curves and dips of his body, just enjoys how gentle his touch is.

Chanyeol pushes at the fuzzy cat ears threatening to slip off Xiumin’s head, straightening them and humming to himself once he’s pleased with their positioning. “Much better,” he says, pressing his thumb into Xiumin’s bottom lip. He lets it snap back and watches Xiumin suck it into his mouth. He can’t take the waiting, doesn’t want to drag it out any longer; wants to feel his lips. So he does; he leans forward, both hands gripping strong onto Xiumin’s waist, and he kisses him. There is no taking things slow, the kiss quickens, deepens, Chanyeol dips his tongue into Xiumin’s mouth.

When Chanyeol stands, he brings Xiumin up with him, little legs wrapped around his hips and fluffy grey tail hanging down behind him. As he walks them to their shared bedroom he thinks about how he can’t wait to get out of his clothes, thinks about Xiumin’s mouth, his tongue, his teeth, on his skin. He warms and shivers at the thought, letting Xiumin down once he enters the room. He’s pleased when he doesn’t even need to tell Xiumin to get on the bed, just watches him strut across the plush carpet, tail swishing as he hops onto the bed and turns to face him, waiting patiently. 

Chanyeol isn't an exhibitionist, but he can’t deny how much he loves stripping in front of Xiumin. They way his breath hitches with each button undone, how his eyes widen at the sound of a zipper sliding down, the soft thud of pants hitting the floor. He approaches the bed in only his underwear, and the smirk plastered on his face. His fingers thread through Xiumin’s hair, caress his cheek, slide down to tug at his collar, hard enough to jerk him forward but not enough to hurt, not yet.

“What should I do with such a pretty kitty, _hm_?”

Xiumin’s ass shakes excitedly, the small bell on his collar jingles. He doesn’t speak; kittens don’t speak, but the way he licks his lips says enough. Chanyeol’s index finger slips under the collar and pulls Xiumin up, meeting him halfway for a searing kiss, one that has his toes curling against the mattress. He gulps down a deep breath against Chanyeol’s lips, refusing to pull away from the kiss, and then he’s being pushed down onto his back, feeling the bed sink under Chanyeol’s weight as he crawls to hover over him.

The kiss finally breaks when they’re both out of breath, panting heavily as they separate for air. Chanyeol quickly picks back up where he’d left off, kissing along Xiumin’s jaw, down his neck where he sucks and nibbles on the sensitive skin. Xiumin moans, tips his head to present more skin; he'd love to be covered in hickeys.

When Chanyeol suddenly digs his hands into the little white shorts Xiumin gasps in surprise. A large hand wraps around his cock and strokes slowly, aggravatingly so. He whines, pushes out his bottom lip, nudges himself into Chanyeol’s hand trying to get his point across. Their eyes meet and Chanyeol’s are narrow, challenging as his hand slows even more. Xiumin whimpers and stomps his foot on the bed.

“Do you want something, kitten?” Chanyeol’s voice is playful, yet mocking. He knows what Xiumin wants, he also knows he’s absolutely not going to give it to him until he’s begging for it. But, they both know kittens don't speak. Chanyeol smirks, “No? You don’t want anything? Okay then, I’ll take my time.”

Chanyeol scoots back enough to hook his thumbs in XIumin’s shorts. He drags them down slowly, so slowly, across smooth thighs, over knees, past the ankles, and then they’re tossed on the floor behind them. With Xiumin now completely naked, Chanyeol grabs his knees and spreads his legs as far as he can, admiring the tail lying limp on the bed. It looks soft, he wants to touch it.

Xiumin’s breath hitches; Chanyeol is playing with his tail, using it to tickle all along his inner thigh. He wishes he could actually purr, because thats the only thing that would accurately express how he feels right now. He readjusts his ears gone askew once again and then reaches out for Chanyeol, grabs his wrist to stop him. His eyes are wide, pleading, silently begging Chanyeol to just whip it out and fuck him already. He wants it, really wants it, and the metal plug inside of him just isn't enough anymore.

For the first time, Xiumin looks down to inspect Chanyeol’s cock. He can’t really see it, other than the outline through his underwear, but what an outline it is. He sits up, grabs Chanyeol by the shoulders and pushes him into a sitting position so that he can scoot in between his legs. Chanyeol has nice legs too, maybe a little freakishly long, but nice nonetheless. He leans, ass up, and kisses the side of Chanyeol’s knee. Another kiss, further up, followed with a bite, then a lick. He bites down on the fleshiest part of Chanyeol’s thigh and hums around the mouthful, decides to suck a dark purple mark into the skin there.

“Kitten, what are you do—“ he gasps and takes a handful of Xiumin’s hair, tugging just enough for it to sting. “Fuck,” he breathes; Xiumin licks one long stripe up his thigh, stopping only when he hits fabric. He quickly slips out of his underwear, letting his cock spring free, nearly hitting Xiumin’s face.

He doesn’t need to be told what to do, or what Chanyeol wants. He takes Chanyeol into his mouth, as much as he can in one go without gagging. But, Chanyeol jerks his hips and Xiumin gags anyway, and Chanyeol does it again. He flattens his hand along the back of Xiumin’s head and holds him still, fucks up into his mouth, groaning when he feels Xiumin swallow around him. “Good boy,” he praises, scratching at the scalp just behind the pointy grey ears. “Good boy, good kitty.”

The praise spurs Xiumin on. He hops onto his knees and sinks his head down as Chanyeol thrusts up. He gags again, tears line his eyes, but he’s no quitter. He wont stop until the tip of his nose touches Chanyeol’s neatly trimmed pubes, until he’s deep throating all eight inches. Besides, it’s not like he hasn’t done it before, and with even bigger dicks, too. He doesn’t like to brag, but he knows he’s skilled.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t get the chance to prove himself before he’s being gripped up by the hair and pulled off. He manages to give a little lick to the head of Chanyeol’s cock before he’s pushed, thrown onto his back. Chanyeol is quick to manhandle him, turning him, flipping him over and positioning him on his hands and knees. Nothing happens, and then everything happens all at once; one hand is on his cock and another pushes and twists the plug inside of him. He mewls, pushes back and shudders. But the pleasure is gone quickly, the plug ripped out, and he cries, actually cries, at the empty feeling.

Chanyeol’s cock pushes into him in one swift forward motion with enough force to push him forward, hands sliding along the smooth sheets. His arms give out and he falls face first into the pillow, turning his head to let out hot, heavy pants. Chanyeol fucks him just right, speeding up, going harder, deeper with each thrust. When the angle shifts and his prostate is hit he screams. Chanyeol runs a hand down his spine, the touch leaves goosebumps.

Their position is flipped; Chanyeol grabs Xiumin by the back of the collar, pulling him up and turning him. Chanyeol lies back, tugs the collar again and with a soft murmur of ‘ _pretty kitty_ ’, assists Xiumin in sinking down onto his cock. They both moan; Chanyeol’s deep and Xiumin’s high and breathy with his head thrown back.

When Xiumin comes he tears at Chanyeol’s hair, nails scraping his scalp as his hips slow to a stop. Chanyeol grabs hold of him, keeping him still as he thrusts up; he’s so close. So he pulls out and kneels, and Xiumin takes him into his mouth, but takes it easy this time by stroking what doesn’t fit in his mouth with his hand. The first drop of cum hits the corner of Xiumin’s mouth; he smirks, leans back until the head of Chanyeol’s cock is hovering over his lips, and continues jerking him off, making a mess of his lips and chin and chest.  


  
_Cut!_


	3. Kris

“You’re tall,” Minseok says, eyes scanning up and down the man’s body. He moves closer, close enough to smell his cologne. “How tall are you?”

“You know,” the man says, “you’re getting paid to fuck me, you don’t have to try to seduce me first.”

Minseok’s eyes narrow and he huffs amusedly. “Other way around, big boy, you’re getting paid to fuck me.” He circles the man’s body, sliding his fingers over the soft fabric of his t-shirt. “Hope your dick’s as big as your ego.”

The man pushes his tongue against the inside of his cheek and chuckles. “So feisty,” he takes Minseok’s hand in a firm grip and shakes. “I’m Kris.” His big, silly smile contrasts his intimidating demeanor. “It’ll be a pleasure to fuck you, Xiumin.”

Minseok smiles, pulls his hand from Kris’s. “Thanks, you too. And, call me Minseok when were not on set.”

  
_Action!_

  
The car is parked, turned off, keys lost somewhere at the floor of the driver’s seat. The windows are rolled down, but there’s no one inside. The two that were occupying the seats are in front of the car, leaning against the hood, to be more specific.

Kris drags Xiumin closer with both hands, pulls him into an open-mouthed kiss as he lets his fingers trail down, further down, to work at unbuttoning jeans. Xiumin is pressed between his legs, knees pushing against the metal of the car and his arms go up to wrap around the taller’s neck. They break the kiss to smirk at each other. They’re in broad daylight, at the side of a partly secluded road, but all that matters is the fact that their bulges are rubbing together in the best way right now and they need to get some clothes off.

Xiumin steps back and slips his shirt over his head, lets it fall to the grass as he watches Kris do the same. A soft breeze causes a shiver to run through Xiumin as it ghosts over his now naked torso, but the smirk on his face doesn’t falter. The taller has a great body, long limbs, smooth skin stretched taut over lean muscles; Xiumin can definitely see himself sinking teeth into him at some point. For now, he focuses on his jeans and the fact that they’re still on. He remedies that, dropping to his knees as he tugs the denim down Kris’s thighs, taking the boxers along as well.

The cock that springs out has Xiumin’s mouth watering, long and thick with a throbbing vein running up to the tip along the underside. He smacks his lips like he’s staring down a table full of his favorite foods, and digs in.

Kris’s cock is a little difficult, if Xiumin is to be completely honest with himself. It’s not everyday he has to try swallowing down nine and a half very hot, very thick inches. But, he does what he can, using his hands to jerk at what he can’t manage to slip down his throat without gagging. He looks up, the way Kris’s dark eyes stare encourages him, pushes him to suck down that last inch. And so, he does, and then he quickly pulls off to choke down a breath and cough. Kris above laughs, pushes fingers through Xiumin’s hair, and then hooks his hand under the shorter’s arm to pull him up.

They kiss, and it’s brief, but it’s hot and wet and Xiumin has a line of saliva dripping down his chin onto his chest right now. He wipes it with the back of his hand while Kris is elsewhere, nibbling on his shoulder and neck. His eyes are starting to close when he’s suddenly grabbed by two large hands, one wrapped around each of his biceps, and he’s spun around, tossed onto his back on the hood of the car.

Kris is much larger than him, taller, stronger, and those hands. Xiumin finds himself wrapping slim fingers around Kris’s wrist, bringing his thick fingers to his mouth where Kris taps the pads of his first two fingers on Xiumin’s bottom lip. He opens up for him, lets Kris slide two fingers into his mouth, presses down on a small pink tongue. Xiumin closes his lips tight around the digits, sucks them into his mouth, swirls his tongue languidly around them feeling the trimmed nails scrape gently. He moans loud around the fingers pressing into his tongue and he gasps when Kris’s free hand is suddenly digging its way into Xiumin’s jeans, circling around his cock.

Xiumin lets his head fall back with a soft thud against the metal hood, smiling as he sucks a breath in through his clenched teeth. Kris lowers himself, hand not stopping as he presses his knee between Xiumin’s spread legs. His face, when Xiumin looks up at him, is set on an expression bordering arousal and a lack of interest, and it makes Xiumin’s eyes roll back. He nearly screams when the fingers around his cock loosen, travel down to play at his asshole. Kris has nice fingers, thick fingers, and they feel so good sliding into him two at once.

“Hurry up!” Xiumin hisses through clenched teeth when the fingers inside spread, stretching his hole, making his back arch when they twist just right. “Fuck, your fingers are amazing,” he moans, eyes slipping closed.

Kris grabs Xiumin by the thighs and hikes him further up the hood, spreading his legs as far as he can to line himself up. He teases his cock head at Xiumin’s entrance for a few seconds and then slips in easily, letting out a shaky breath when he bottoms out. He doesn’t waste any time, just goes straight into a quick, hard thrusting rhythm. And, it feels so good.

Xiumin whines, muscles spasming each time Kris pushes his full length in; it hurts in the most pleasurable way. He tries to grab ahold of something, his hands flailing uselessly along the smooth metal surface. Kris begins pulling him closer for each forward thrust of his hips, pushing himself in deeper; he grabs Xiumin’s knees and lifts his ass and lower back off the car. Xiumin’s scream would be loud if Kris didn’t snap his hand over his little pink lips.

“We’re outside, you can’t be that loud.” There’s no bite to his voice, not around the small smirk on his lips. “You want someone to catch us?” he asks as he moves his hand down Xiumin’s chest, twists fingers around one of his nipples.

“I…” Xiumin moans instead of finishing his sentence. His hands scramble up above his head, fingers curling around the windshield wipers and he pulls, lifting himself further, pushing himself harder onto Kris’s cock. “Fuck!”

He comes suddenly, unexpectedly, back arching high off the hood and his fingers twisting in his hair to pull. He shakes, oversensitive as Kris keeps pounding into him; his breath is picking up, the grip on Xiumin’s thighs tightens. “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Kris grunts out just before he gives one last, hard thrust into Xiumin. He stays still for a second, just pushing against the backs of Xiumin’s thighs; Xiumin can feel the cock throb inside of him.

  
_Cut!_


	4. Kyungsoo

“Kyungsoo. Excited to meet you Xiumin, I’m a big fan!”

Minseok raises his hand to thread his fingers into Kyungsoo’s bright red hair, it’s soft. “You can call me Minseok.” He drags two fingertips across the smooth skin at Kyungsoo’s jawline.

Kyungsoo gasps softly; he closes his eyes and tips his head into Minseok’s touch. “Okay, Minseok.” His teeth dig into his plump bottom lip and he almost whines when Minseok’s hands disappear from his face.

“You’re precious,” Minseok coos, pinching Kyungsoo’s cheek before leaving the room.

_Action!_

Xiumin is wringing his fingers in front of him, looking down at his feet. His boss is yelling at him again for fucking up; which he seems to be doing a lot lately. It certainly doesn’t have anything to do with how sexy his boss looks when he’s angry, how his muscles flex in his perfectly tailored suit, with that messy red hair. He gulps.

“It’s not rocket science. You’re a secretary, how hard can it be to answer phones?” Kyungsoo sighs, “I’m going to have to let you go.”

“No!” Xiumin cries out, rushing over to where his boss is seated, looking powerful behind the desk in his dark leather chair. “Please, no!” He chews his bottom lip; his fingers curl against the smooth wood. “I’ll do anything sir, please.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrow ticks; a smirk curls the edges of his lips. “Anything?”

Xiumin notices the change in the atmosphere and he lets his shoulders drop, tips his head to look up at his boss through his lashes. “Anything,” he whispers.

He expected a quick blowjob in the fancy leather chair. He absolutely did not expect to find himself on his back, legs dangling off the edge of the desk, pants and underwear discarded. Kyungsoo’s head is buried between his thighs, eating him out almost to the point of tears. He knows the office isn't sound proofed, and he knows Kyungsoo knows this as well. It’s torture, trying to silence himself when Kyungsoo’s tongue feels so damn good lapping at his hole.

“Fuck,” Xiumin moans, slipping his fingers into his bosses hair, tugging the red strands lightly. “Mr. Do, fuck…so good, sir.”

A sudden hum has Xiumin gasping, the vibration hitting him just right as Kyungsoo’s hand comes up to wrap around his cock. It’s too much and not enough.

Kyungsoo’s head comes up, his expression blank, but his lips shiny slick with his own saliva and the small amount of flavored lube he’d poured onto Xiumin’s ass. “I like when you call me sir.”

“Fuck me, sir,” Xiumin says as seductively as he can manage. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t need to be told twice and quickly begins unbuckling and working open his slacks. His cock finally springs free, pulling another gasp from Xiumin; the bulge that he’d seen previously did not do him justice. Xiumin decides he can wait just a bit longer to be properly fucked.

“What—“ Kyungsoo’s thoughts are cutoff when Xiumin drops to his knees, no words needed as he takes his bosses cock between his lips. It’s thick, not long enough to gag him, and leaking enough precum to aide the slide into his throat. It’s perfect.

He moans around the cock in his mouth, appreciating how it causes it to throb against his tongue. Xiumin grabs Kyungsoo’s thighs and squeezes, swirls his tongue around the head, gives the entire length a single, long lick. But suddenly, he’s being pulled up by his hair, manhandled, thighs pushed up against the desk. His ass is slapped, squeezed; he can feel Kyungsoo spread his cheeks with both hands and it turns him on, knowing his boss is seeing every part of him like this.

A foot is kicking Xiumin’s legs apart further and then Kyungsoo is sinking his cock into him slowly, inch by inch. He inhales a slow breath, holding it until Kyungsoo is pushed fully in, and then he lets out a heavy, shaky exhale. It’s a bit of a stretch.

Kyungsoo wraps a hand around Xiumin’s leg and lifts, placing his knee on the desk and finally, finally, he pulls out and thrusts back in. It feels so good, so fucking good in this position. With his leg raised Kyungsoo can go so deep, hit his prostate dead on. It’s been maybe five minutes and Xiumin is already falling apart, sweating and moaning, panting out his bosses name. 

Suddenly, Xiumin is flipped over, onto his back; his arms flail and knock a few items off the desk. Papers, mostly, and a few small trinkets, a picture frame. Kyungsoo fucks him harder, grasping both of Xiumin’s knees to pull him toward him, skin slapping against skin loudly. Xiumin looks to the door, wondering if anyone outside in the main office can hear what’s going on.

He isn’t given anymore time to think about it though, Kyungsoo is grabbing him by the hair pushing his face into the desk. It hurts, just a little, just right. Xiumin moans, gets up on his tip toes to push back into Kyungsoo’s thrusts. He gasps and trembles, legs shaking from how hard they’re trying to keep him standing. 

Xiumin lets out a pathetic whine when his boss unexpectedly pull out and turns him around, sitting him up at the edge of the desk. “I can’t have you making a mess on in my office,” Kyungsoo smirks, “then I’d really have to fire you.” 

Xiumin is confused, does this mean he doesn’t get to come? Because, that would really fucking suck. Once again, he doesn’t have time to think it over because Kyungsoo is manhandling him once again, onto his knees in front of him.

He doesn’t need to be told what’s expected of him. He leans in, taking the cock into his mouth. It makes obscene noises that he should be embarrassed by, but he pushes on, takes the length deeper until his nose presses into neatly trimmed pubes. His eyes water as he suppresses a gag, and then he pulls back, just enough to play at the tip with his tongue. Kyungsoo grunts, fists Xiumin’s hair and pulls his face closer so he can come down his throat.

Kyungsoo falls back into his chair with a sated sigh. He licks his lips as he drags fingers through Xiumin’s hair; he’s still on his knees, a small drop of come dotting his bottom lip. 

“Sir?” Xiumin says softly. He scoots closer, looks down at his still hard cock, then back up at his boss.

Kyungsoo stands so abruptly Xiumin almost falls back, but he’s stopped by Kyungsoo’s strong grip grabbing him and pulling him up. He’s seated on the desk and this time, it’s Kyungsoo that’s dropping to his knees. The sight is almost too much for Xiumin; his boss kneeling in front of him.

“I did say no messes,” Kyungsoo teases just before taking Xiumin into his mouth. 

It’s nothing special, just an average blow job. Quick slide back and forth, a flick of a tongue here and there, but it has Xiumin moaning and shaking. His head tips back as he comes and his thighs squeeze the head between them, causing Kyungsoo to chuckle a bit as he pulls off of Xiumin’s cock. 

Kyungsoo stands and clears his throat, his usual uninterested expression back on his face. He waits until Xiumin’s panting has stopped and he’s looking up to speak. “Keep your job,” he says, “for now.”

_Cut!_


	5. Yixing

Minseok’s been watching him from across the room as they both sit getting their makeup done. He knows the boy is Chinese, and he knows the company has given him a cute little stage name. He swivels his chair when he hears an adorable laugh sound from behind him.

“What name did they give you?” Minseok asks, looking directly at the boy who appears to be frozen in fear.

“Uh, Lay.”

Minseok smiles, he’s got a cute accent; he wonders how long he’s been in California, or the US in general. “What’s your real name?”

“Oh, Yixing!” He smiles now and Minseok wants to melt, he’s got the most adorable dimple in one cheek. He doesn’t say anything else, just keeps giving Minseok this happy puppy dog look.

“You don’t speak much English, do you?” He watches Yixing contemplate, and then nod excitedly, clearly not understanding what he’s been asked. Minseok smiles and turns his chair back so the makeup artist can finish her job. He wonders what exactly landed Yixing in a place like this as he watches him in the mirror.

_Action!_

He’s a well payed man with expensive taste, but right now he’s in a foreign land with a foreign alphabet, and all he has to base his decision off is the amount of zeroes on the neon sign outside. He has more than enough experience with strippers, even more so with whores, and he’s hoping the amount of Chinese bills he’s pulling from his wallet will be worth it, in the end.

His eyes remain focused straight ahead, avoiding meeting the pretty boy’s hopeful eyes watching him as he passes them standing in the curtained doorways to their private rooms. He can hear the telltale sounds of illegal sex, the urgency in the hushed voices; he smirks at the familiarity of it all.

The man leading him stops at the end of the hall and steps aside, motioning for him to enter the only room with a solid door. Once inside he’s surprised with the decor. He’d expected something much more tacky, something that fit with the rest of the place. This room is dimly lit with red lighting, dark curtains drape the walls. There’s a leather couch, a table with drinks already poured, and recently polished pole taking center stage in the middle of the room. He smiles, this will do.

He’s on the couch sipping his drink when his boy enters the room. He’s tall and slim, muscled in all the right places. The silk robe the boy wears is untied, hanging open, exposing his body. 

“Straight to the point,” Xiumin says aloud, knowing the boy most likely can’t understand him. “Already naked for me, I like that.”

The boy, Lay, the man at the front desk had told him his name was, is stunning and Xiumin can’t wait to fuck pretty moans out of his pretty mouth. He sets his glass down and presses a button on the remote on the table; music begins to play and his eyes darken.

“Dance,” he says, and Lay seems to understand that, at least.

It’s not much of a strip tease, seeing as Lay is already naked, covered only with a sheer, silk robe, but Xiumin enjoys it all the same. Lay moves closer, mutters something in Chinese, and begins moving his hips to the slow rhythm of the song.

Lay’s tongue may be foreign, but his body is a language Xiumin is fluent in.

By the time the robe slips to the floor around Lay’s feet, Xiumin is hard in his slacks, ready to fuck this beautiful boy. So, he pats his palm flat on the cushion beside him and Lay sits, skipping the cushion and making a seat of Xiumin’s lap.

“You don’t understand me, do you?” Xiumin asks, his hands going up to grip Lay’s hips. The boy tilts his head and smiles; it oddly turns Xiumin on, knowing that this boy can’t understand what he’s saying to him.

So, he grips him up and flips him onto his back, getting up enough himself to undo and slide his slacks down. Lay leans forward, cups Xiumin’s cock with a hand, and begins stroking him through his underwear. Xiumin hisses through clenched teeth, grabs Lay by the wrists and pins his arms to the couch above his head. 

Moments like this he hates the no kissing rule so common to places like this. He’s inches away, almost nose to nose with him and his pretty pink lips look so inviting from here. But, Xiumin knows where those lips have been, has a rough estimate of how many other men have been inside his mouth; he’ll pass on the kissing.

But he does bite Lay’s neck, his collar bones; he’s not allowed to leave marks, so he moves on quickly, though it is rather tempting.

He can’t tell if Lay enjoys his job or is just really good at it, but his moans are convincing; the way he bucks his hips into Xiumin’s seems genuinely desperate. 

“You’re my favorite kind of whore,” Xiumin says breathily, “you really want it.”

Xiumin grabs the convenient bottle of lube from the table and pops the cap, spreads a good amount onto his fingers. He doubts Lay will need much stretching, if any at all, but really this part is for him; he enjoys fingering boys.

Just as he expected, Lay is already loose; Xiumin sinks two fingers in at once and still, he could probably slip another in before it really started to stretch Lay open. But, Lay looks and sounds as if it’s feeling good for him, so Xiumin just goes with it, scissors his fingers and wiggles them inside. He pulls his cock free from his underwear and pulls his fingers from Lay’s ass. 

Sinking in feels just as good as every other time. Xiumin sighs, lets his head fall back; he’s let go of Lay’s arms already, so he reaches up for Xiumin and grabs his biceps. There’s no particular pace, no rush in Xiumin’s thrusts; he’s paid for an hour and he’s going to get his money’s worth. And then, Lay moans and Xiumin thinks that even if this lasts only another two minutes the sound that just spilled from Lay’s lips will be worth his money.

He’s not allowed to come inside, so just before he does he pulls out, his cum splashing on Lay’s cock and thighs. Lay opens his eyes and looks up; Xiumin smirks, he recognizes that face. “Don’t worry,” he coos, grabbing Lay’s jaw with one hand, “I’m going to let you come too.”

Lay tilts his head in confusion, but quickly understands when Xiumin wraps a hand around his cock and jerks him off with a quick pace. And when Lay comes, Xiumin stands; he dresses himself, drops a wad of cash on the table for a tip, and leaves the room without looking back.

_Cut!_


	6. Kai

“You look like a statue in a museum, tell me your name is Adonis?”

“It’s Jongin, actually,” he laughs. He’s cool and relaxed, leaning with one arm resting on the back of the couch. Minseok is seated next to him while they wait for the director to call them to the set. He flicks his head to the side, effortlessly sweeping his bangs from his eyes. “I don’t think I’d mind Adonis though.” He bites his bottom lip while he shamelessly checks out Minseok’s body. “Would that make you my Aphrodite?”

Minseok looks down at his lap and chuckles, shaking his head before looking back up to Jongin. “If you really knew your mythology, you’d know that would make me Persephone.” Just then the door opens and they’re told it’s time. Minseok stands and looks back at Jongin, “Welcome to Hell, beautiful.”

_Action!_

“Ah, ah, ah…it hurts,” Kai whines, his eyes closed.

Xiumin hasn’t even fully sunk into him yet, only half of his length is currently buried in his boyfriend’s ass, and the sweet virgin boy is already halfway to tears. For Xiumin, though, it’s incredible. Never has he experienced such an inviting warmth in his life and, oh fuck is it ever tight. 

“It’s okay,” Xiumin shushes his boyfriend, dragging careful fingers through his messy hair. “I know it hurts, it’ll be okay.”

“When is it going to feel g-OOD?!” The last bit comes out with a yelp as Xiumin pushes himself in another inch.

Instead of answering, Xiumin puts all his concentration into slowly, carefully bottoming out inside of Kai, their thighs touching. “Soon,” he finally responds. 

They don’t talk much after Xiumin begins thrusting with a steady pace; the only sounds in the room being Kai’s soft whimpers and whines. Xiumin’s eyes are closed, he’s fully enjoying the tightest hole he’s ever fucked.

It takes some time, but Kai loosens up, calming down and literally, loosening up, enough that Xiumin can move his hips without feelings like he’s going to blow his load at any second. He thinks Kai is enjoying himself, if his fingers digging into the sheets below them is any sign, or the short, breathy moans spilling from his mouth. Xiumin has imagined fucking his boyfriend many times and, though his imagination can produce some insanely vulgar images, nothing compares to the real thing. He can feel Kai trembling, can hear every little gasp when Xiumin hits him just right, and the way Kai pushes back into him, silently asking for more? Perfection.

Xiumin gets bored with the angle. He pulls out, enjoying the way Kai whines at the loss, then flips the boy over, finally getting a look at his face. He looks totally fucked out; his eyes only half open, mouth agape, his sweat matting his hair to his forehead. Pride swells in Xiumin’s chest; he did that. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good,” Xiumin speaks, smirking when Kai’s eyes roll back and he nods his head frantically, gripping at Xiumin’s biceps to pull him closer.

They share a hot kiss as Xiumin reenters Kai, both boys moaning into each other’s mouths. This is much better, Xiumin thinks, kissing as he fucks little moans from his boyfriend. It’s hot and sweaty, the amount of lube they’d used created a mess around them, along Kai’s thighs, staining the sheets. 

Xiumin pulls back, kneeling as he continues to thrust so he can look down at the mess he’s made of his boyfriend. Kai is writhing in pleasure, arms bent, fists clenched tight beside his head, and he can’t seem to keep quiet. 

“Fuck,” Minseok breathes, “touch yourself for me.”

Kai doesn't speak, just nods and immediately reaches down to take his dick in his hand. He’s momentarily embarrassed at the amount of precum that’s gathered at his tip, dripping down his length; but he’s grateful for it because, when he squeezes and slides his hand down, it feels like heaven.

Xiumin watches Kai match his pumping with the rhythm of Xiumin’s hips snapping into him; he digs his teeth into his plump bottom lip and Xiumin grunts at how filthy it all looks. 

“You look so good, getting fucked so well,” Xiumin leans in, nips at Kai’s lips, “I wanna see you like this all the time.”

All Kai can do is moan, throw his head back and let his eyelids flutter. The combination of different stimulation is overwhelming; he’s never felt anything quite like it and he wishes now that he’d done this much sooner. 

“I’m gonna come,” Kai cries out, hand suddenly moving faster; he’s pleased when Xiumin follows, picking up his pace as well. “Fuck. Fuck, don’t stop!” His nails dig into Xiumin’s forearm, where his hand is planted beside his head. “Oh…oh god, fuck.” 

In a surreal moment, Kai’s eyes open, meeting Xiumin’s and his mouth falls open, no sound coming from it. But, his back raises from the mattress, all muscles in his body tensing and, with a shuddering breath, he comes, hot white streaks across his stomach and chest.

Xiumin moans at the view, and the way Kai’s hole clenches around his cock, and his thrusts become frantic as he chases his own release. It’s so hot and edging on too tight now, and Xiumin desperately just wants to come inside his beautifully spent boyfriend. He digs his fingers into the pillow below Kai’s head and kisses the breath out of him as he buries his cock as deep as he can manage, finally filling that tight ex-virgin ass with cum. 

_Cut!_


	7. Tao

“Has anyone ever told you that you have—"  
  
“Pretty eyes? I know.”  
  
Minseok smirks; he likes this one. “What’s your name?” He scoots forward on the stool he’s seated on so he can reach to tug at the pretty boy’s necklace.

“I’ve been told by the weird looking man with the glasses my name is Tao from now on.” He plucks his necklace from Minseok’s fingers with a displeased look. “It’s almost my real name, so I guess I’m fine with it.”

Minseok returns the displeased look and leans away. “Well, isn’t your personality just as sharp as your eyes.”

Tao smirks and Minseok returns the gesture.

“I like you.”

“Wish I could say the same,” Tao says, then stands and leaves Minseok alone at the table without so much as a glance back.

_Action!_

“You are not to look at me unless I tell you to.” Tao slides the flogger through one hand, letting the tassels at the end fall gracefully through his fingers. “You do not speak unless I tell you to.” He takes a step toward Xiumin, currently fully naked on his knees. “You do not do anything,” Tao places a finger beneath Xiumin’s chin and forces him to look up at him, “unless I tell you to. Do you understand?”

Xiumin nods, heart beginning to race when Tao slides the tips of his fingers along his jaw. The sudden slap to his face makes Xiumin gasp; it stings and his cock throbs to life between his legs.

Tao leans forward, meeting Xiumin’s eyes; he’s got fierce dark black around his eyes and an evil smirk on his lips. “When I ask you to speak I expect a verbal answer. Now, use your words. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes, sir. I understand.”

“That’s a good boy.”

Xiumin almost gets a second to relish in the praise, but a sudden foot on his chest pushes him, sending him tumbling onto his back. Tao is standing over him, the foot still pressing hard into his ribs, and then it’s kicking at his side. Xiumin rolls onto his stomach and is quickly pulled up by his hair, positioned on his hands and knees.

Tao walks a slow circle around Xiumin, finally stopping by his feet. He touches the tassels of the flogger to Xiumin’s skin, causing the boy to gasp. Tao chuckles. “Sensitive little thing.” He draws his arm back and gives a gentle snap of the flogger to Xiumin’s ass. “It’s a wonder you can even handle any pain at all.”

It’s humiliating, being talked down to like this, especially while naked and in such an exposed position. Xiumin’s eyes are closed and his cheeks are red with embarrassment, but he’s so hard and so desperate to come. He digs his fingers into the plush carpet.

“Hm, I don’t think I feel like the flogger tonight.” Tao steps away; Xiumin can hear him shuffling through a few things, the various toys hanging on the wall. “I don’t think you deserve it. You haven’t been particularly worthy of something so fun.”

The next slap to Xiumin’s ass is much more sturdy, a stronger, louder slap resonates through the room. He lets out a surprised yelp and nearly falls forward, face first into the carpet.

“That’s the paddle by the way, darling.” Tao chuckles. “Looking back, maybe I should have warned you.” Another slap to the same spot on Xiumin’s ass. “But, surprises are my specialty.”

Tao continues with the brutal spanking until Xiumin is trembling, arms just barely holding him up any longer. The bruises on his ass are hot, angry red and purple; little flecks of blood dot his otherwise perfect skin. And, it all feels so good.

“Please,” Xiumin rasps, “please, I need to come.”

Xiumin hears the paddle hit the floor behind him and he gulps; he knows he’s spoken out of turn. He’s grabbed roughly by the face, Tao’s fingers digging into his cheeks; he looks displeased, livid.

Tao pulls and Xiumin follows his lead, getting to his feet but keeping his head down to avoid eye contact. He’s slapped across the face and he just hopes Tao doesn’t notice this making his cock jerk in pleasure.

“You need to come?” Tao mocks, feigning a pout. “No, you need to learn to follow directions.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

Another slap to his same cheek. “I don’t recall asking for an apology. Sit in the chair.”

Xiumin hurries to the red armchair across the room and sits, hands folded in his lap as he waits for further instructions. He watches Tao make his way over, ever so slowly. Tao sits in the chair with Xiumin, tucked away to the side, his legs laying carefully over Xiumin’s thighs.

For a moment, he just gazes at Xiumin, contemplating his next move.

The cool hand wrapping around the base of his cock comes as a surprise and Xiumin has to bite his lip to keep quiet. Tao slides his hand up, squeezing tighter the higher he goes, and then twists his wrist to swirl the palm of his hand flat atop the head. Xiumin shudders; it feels so fucking good.

“You wanna come?” Tao asks in a whisper, pressed close to Xiumin’s ear. “Is that what you want?” His hand continues working, pulling Xiumin closer and closer to the orgasm he so desperately wants. “I asked you a question, darling.”

Xiumin begins to yelp, but cuts himself off in fear of what Tao would do to him. He nods frantically. “Yes…god yes, that’s all I want.”

“Mm, I don’t think so.”

The hand on his cock pulls away suddenly and without warning, and Xiumin looks up, eyes wide in confusion. Tao almost looks sympathetic, like he feels for Xiumin sitting there looking pathetic, with precum dribbling sadly down his flushed cock. Then, he smirks.

“You don’t get to, not tonight.”

Tao walks to the door at the opposite end of the room and opens it. He waits beside the door while Xiumin recovers his clothes and dresses himself. Tao is ruffling his silver white hair when Xiumin stops in front of him; he smiles.

“See you next week?”

Xiumin smiles too, “Of course.” He steps through the door but is quickly dragged backward.

“Don’t you dare touch that pretty little dick of yours until then.”

They share a mischievous grin and then Tao slaps Xiumin’s ass, sending him on his way.

_Cut!_


End file.
